A Good Day ( AoAka)
by jerukasamanis
Summary: bukan lah hari yang buruk jika kau selalu kebetulan bertemu dan bersama dengannya - Aomine yang hari ini selalu kebetulan bertemu dengan Akashi dan membuat sebuah kenangan yang membuat harinya bagus daripada hari sebelum nya. AoAka ( Aomine daiki x Akashi seijuurou. yaoi, bxb, sho-ai, gaje, ooc dan sebangsanya. kuroko no basket.


**Kuroko no Basket punya ****Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Pair : AoAka**

**(Aomine Daiki x Akashi Seijuurou)**

**Yaoi, bxb, sho-ai, gaje, absurd, aneh, OOC, BOSENIN dan sebangsanya...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Good Day**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PAGI**

Aomine Daiki itu seorang pemalas. Malas dalam banyak hal tentunya. Bahkan, hanya sekedar berjalan kaki menuju kesekolah pun dia malas, padahal tidak sampai lima menitan dari rumahnya kesekolah. Jika bukan karena diseret oleh sahabat masa kecilnya Momoi Satsuki, mungkin sampai sekarang dia masih ada ditempat tidur. Menurutnya sekolah itu membosankan, tapi berbeda jika itu bermain basket.

Disini lah mereka berdua, berjalan kaki dalam kebisuan. Aomine yang memang malas untuk bicara dan Momoi yang sedang sibuk dengan handphonenya, entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya Aomine malas untuk tau.

Saat sampai pertigaan jalan, dimana hanya tinggal belok kanan, lurus, lalu sampai ke SMP Teiko. Aomine dan Momoi melihat sebuah mobil yang berhenti diseberang jalan mereka. Seorang pak tua yang diyakini seorang supir keluar lalu membukakan pintu dibelakangnya, disitu keluarlah seorang pemuda berambut merah delima senada dengan warna matanya dan tentu saja dengan setelan seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Aomine dan Momoi pakai.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Tentu saja Aomine dan Momoi kenal. Mereka bisa melihat Akashi sedang tersenyum pada supirnya dan dibalas dengan bungkukan badan sang supir, lalu sang supir kembali masuk kemobil, menjalankan mobil, meninggalkan Akashi yang menolehkan kapala ke arah Aomine dan Momoi berada.

Momoi melambaikan tangannya pada Akashi, meminta untuk bergabung dengannya serta Aomine dan dibalas dengan senyuman lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat pagi Akashi-_kun_" sapa Momoi.

"Selamat pagi Momoi, Aomine" sapaan Akashi dibalas dengan senyuman Momoi dan deheman Aomine.

Mereka pun mulai berjalan kembali karena sekolah tidaklah jauh lagi. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah Momoi langsung berteriak dan bilang jika dia harus sesegera mungkin sampai kesekolah tanpa memberi alasannya apa langsung berlari meninggalkan Aomine dan Akashi.

Aomine tak ambil pusing toh gerbang sekolah sudah kelihatan. Akashi juga lebih memilih membiarkannya.

Mereka berdua berjalan dalam keheningan, maklum mereka berdua kan memang tidak dekat. Meskipun Akashi adalah kapten club basket dan Aomine adalah tim inti basket tetap saja mereka tidak lah dekat. Mereka berdua biasanya saling berbicara kalau memang diperlukan, itu pun mereka akan berbicara seadanya.

Saat melewati gerbang, entah ada apa Akashi yang biasanya selalu fokus tiba - tiba tersandung kakinya sendiri, membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan hampir jatuh jika saja Aomine tak melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada perut Akashi. Aomine yang memang memiliki refleks cepat membuatnya langsung menyadari jika sang kapten akan tersandung. Tapi, entah kenapa Aomine lebih memilih melingkarkan tangan kirinya pada perut Akashi, padahal jika ingin menahan Akashi agar tak tersungkur kan bisa dengan hanya memegang tangannya.

Mungkin karena refleks Aomine yang terlalu cepat dan dangkalnya otak Aomine membuatnya lebih memilih melingkarkan tangan pada perut Akashi.

Akashi lebih kecil dari Aomine, lebih ringan dari Aomine jadi satu tangan saja sudah cukup untuk menahan tubuh Akashi agar tak jatuh tersungkur, menurut Aomine.

"Terima kasih"

"Hm, ngomong - ngomong kau kenapa?, tak biasanya kau tersandung begitu" tanya Aomine, hanya sekedar basa basi sebenarnya karena dari tadi mereka hanya diam saja.

"Aku juga manusia, wajar jika aku bisa tersandung" jawab Akashi.

Aomine hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mendengar jawaban Akashi.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke gedung sekolah tanpa sadar jika adegan mereka jadi tontonan murid - murid yang masih berada digerbang.

Selama berjalan menuju kelas mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing - masing. Akashi sampai kekelasnya lebih dulu sedangkan kelas Aomine masih harus lurus lagi.

Saat sampai dikelas, Aomine langsung menduduki bangkunya dan memperhatikan tangan kirinya.

"Akashi, ramping sekali"

**SIANG**

_**I**__**stirahat pertama**_

Di salah satu meja kantin yang biasanya penuh dengan makhluk warna warni pelangi entah kenapa kini hanya ada makhluk berwarna merah dan biru tua saja, sedangkan warna yang lain tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya. Makhluk merah dan biru tua saling berhadapan, dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja.

"Kemana yang lain?" tanya Aomine selaku makhluk berwarna biru tua pada Akashi sang makhluk berwarna merah.

"Midorima dipanggil guru saat dalam perjalanan kesini bersamaku, sedangkan Kuroko sedang tak enak badan jadi dia ada di UKS sekarang. Murasakibara, Kise, dan Momoi aku tak tau kenapa mereka tak ada disini" jelas Akashi panjang lebar sambil mengaduk makanannya.

"Pantas saja Satsuki tadi bilang ingin ke UKS, ternyata tetsu sedang disana" Aomine teringat dengan teman pink nya itu yang saat diajak olehnya ke kantin langsung bilang tidak bisa karena ingin ke UKS. "Jadi hari ini hanya kita berdua saja?" tanya Aomine meyakinkan. Karena jarang sekali mereka bisa makan bersama hanya berdua saja seperti ini. Bukan jarang tapi bisa dibilang ini pertama kalinya mereka makan berdua saja. Aomine tak terlalu ambil pusing jika memang hanya berdua, toh sepertinya Akashi juga tak masalah.

"Seperti nya begitu" jawab Akashi sambil memakan makanannya. Setidaknya kali ini tak akan berisik menurut Akashi.

Mereka makan dalam keheningan, biasanya kalau makhluk warna warni pelangi ini makan bersama pasti akan terasa ramai dan ribut. Dengan bacotan Kise dan Aomine, Midorima yang berusaha melerai dengan alasan saat makan tidak boleh bicara, Murasakibara yang hanya peduli pada makanannya, Momoi yang berusaha modus pada Kuroko dibalas dengan senyum canggung sang bayangan, dan Akashi yang hanya akan melihat dalam diam.

Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan, mereka berdua sibuk dengan makanan masing - masing sampai Aomine tak sengaja melihat nasi yang tertinggal di sudut bibir Akashi, tanpa fikir panjang entah kerasukan apa Aomine langsung mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk mengambil nasi yang ada disudut bibir Akashi itu.

Akashi cukup terkejut dengan perlakuan Aomine tapi secepat mungkin dia langsung bersikap biasa saja. "Ada nasi tadi" ucap Aomine sebelum Akashi bertanya.

"Terima kasih"

Tanpa mereka sadari makhluk besar ungu melihat apa yang terjadi tadi. Langkah yang awalnya ingin menghampiri mereka pun langsung berhenti dan berbalik arah, memilih untuk kembali kekelasnya saja.

"Kalau aku kesana nanti malah mengganggu Aka-_chin_ dan mine-_chin _lagi"

_**Istirahat kedua**_

Istirahat kedua ini Aomine lebih memilih atap sekolah untuk jadi tempat tidurnya, jauh dari Satsuki yang akan mengomelinya karena kebanyakan tidur. Biasanya Aomine hanya akan sendirian, sudah jadi kebiasaannya setiap istirahat kedua tidur diatap sekolah.

Tapi, entah ada apa dengan hari ini saat sampai di atap sekolah Aomine justru melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou duduk dilantai bersandar dengan pagar pembatas sambil membaca sebuah buku dipangkuannya.

Mata Aomine masih sehat, jelas itu Akashi sungguhan. Kaptennya yang dikenal sempurna dalam banyak hal. Aomine bertanya - tanya kenapa Akashi ada diatap sekolah seperti ini?, jika pun ingin membaca di perpustakaan kan bisa. Bagaimana pun juga ini kali pertama Aomine melihat Akashi di atap sekolah seperti ini, wajar jika dia bingung.

"Aomine" Akashi langsung memanggil saat sadar kalau ada yang datang. Aomine langsung menghampiri dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Akashi tanpa suara.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Aomine cukup penasaran dengan menolehkan pandangan pada Akashi.

"Membaca" jawab Akashi memandang balik Aomine.

"Diatap sekolah?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Bukankah lebih baik membaca di perpustakaan?"

"Salahkah jika aku ingin membaca di atap sekolah?"

Aomine menghela nafasnya, cukup kesal karena dari tadi pertanyaannya dibalas dengan pertanyaan juga. Sedangkan Akashi hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Aomine yang sedikit kesal karenanya.

"Lupakan" Aomine langsung membaringkan badannya dengan menjadikan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal. Berusaha mengabaikan sosok Akashi yang ada disampingnya.

Tapi, entah kenapa Aomine tak bisa benar - benar tertidur meskipun matanya masih terpejam. Sedangkan Akashi masih sibuk dengan bukunya. Kesal karena tak bisa tidur Aomine langsung mendudukan dirinya, Akashi yang menyadari Aomine bangun hanya memandangnya bingung.

"Aku tak bisa tidur" Aomine memberitahu.

"Kenapa?"

"Entah lah, mungkin karena ada kau disini" Aomine tak bermaksud untuk mengusir Akashi, tapi entah kenapa dia tak bisa tidur jika ada seseorang disampingnya, apalagi itu Akashi.

"Aku tak bermaksud mengusirmu" Aomine langsung membenarkan.

"Mungkin kau tak bisa tidur karena kau menggunakan tanganmu sebagai bantal"

"Hah?" Aomine bingung apa maksudnya, padahalkan selama ini dia bisa - bisa saja tidur hanya dengan kedua tangannya sebagai bantal.

"Gunakan paha ku sebagai bantal saja" saran Akashi.

"Hah?" lagi - lagi Aomine terperangah mendengarnya.

"Setidaknya paha cukup empuk untuk dijadikan bantal" jelas Akashi.

Aomine hanya diam mendengar omongan Akashi.

"Sudahlah lakukan saja aku tak masalah"

Aomine menghela nafasnya, mencoba untuk tenang dan berpikir apa yang lebih baik dia lakukan. Jujur saja dia ingin tidur dan sepertinya Akashi tak ingin pergi dari sini.

"Baiklah"

Aomine langsung membaringkan badannya dengan paha Akashi sebagai bantal. Jujur saja, Aomine akui tidur dipaha Akashi memang lah lebih enak dari pada tidur berbantalkan tangannya sendiri.

"Terima kasih" kali ini Aomine yang berucap terima kasih pada Akashi, setelah itu Aomine memejamkan matanya dan benar - benar tertidur pulas. Sedangkan Akashi, hanya tersenyum kecil dan tetap lanjut membaca dengan Aomine yang tertidur dipangkuannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada makhluk berwarna biru muda sebut saja Kuroko, berdiri tak jauh dari mereka berdua. Niatnya pergi ke atap sekolah karena ingin bertemu dan membicarakan sesuatu dengan Akashi, kenapa dia tau Akashi diatap itu karena Midorima yang memberitahu.

Tapi, saat sampai keatap Kuroko malah melihat adegan Aomine tidur dipangkuan Akashi. Untung lah hawa keberadaannya tipis jadi tak disadari saat dia datang kesini. Karena melihat adegan yang sepertinya tak ingin diganggu Kuroko pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Murasakibara, berbalik badan dan meninggalkan Aomine dan Akashi.

**SORE**

Latihan club basket sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ini Aomine sudah berada di dalam ruang ganti club dan lagi - lagi hanya ada dia dan Akashi saja diruang ini, sedangkan yang lainnya sudah pulang dari tadi.

Aomine memang sedikit lebih lama latihan tadi, itu sebabnya dia masih ada diruang ganti sekarang. Sedangkan Akashi masih ada disini karena hari ini jadwalnya membereskan sisa kegiatan club.

Baru saja Aomine ingin membuka lokernya, dia malah mendengar Akashi memanggil namanya.

"Aomine"

"Apa?"

"Loker ku tak bisa dibuka" Akashi berbicara sambil berusaha membuka lokernya yang entah kenapa tak bisa dibuka, padahal dia sudah memasukkan kuncinya tapi tetap saja tak bisa terbuka.

Mendengarnya Aomine langsung mendekati Akashi, "biar ku tarik" Aomine langsung menarik paksa pintu loker dengan sekuat tenaga, tapi loker itu tetap tak mau terbuka.

"Kurasa lebih baik kau ganti loker saja" saran Aomine masih berusaha membuka pintu loker.

"Kau benar, tapi sebelum itu bagaimana dengan barang - barangku? aku harus mengambilnya dulu"

"Sial susah sekali" Tangan Aomine sedikit sakit karena terlalu memaksakan menarik pintu loker agar terbuka. Akashi yang melihatnya jadi tak enak hati.

"Biar aku saja" pinta Akashi.

"Kau tak akan bisa"

"Kau meremehkan ku" Akashi mengeluarkan nada tak suka mendengar omongan Aomine.

"Bukan begitu, bagaimana kalau kita berdua lakukan bersama?" saran Aomine, sedikit ngeri juga melihat tatapan Akashi tadi.

"Kurasa ide bagus, baiklah ayo coba"

Aomine dan Akashi bekerja sama untuk membuka pintu loker tersebut, sampai bahu lengan kiri Aomine bersentuhan dengan bahu lengan kanan milik Akashi.

"Aomine, geser sedikit"

"Begini saja" posisi mereka yang awalnya saling bersebelahan kini berubah, Akashi berada didepan dan memunggungi Aomine yang berada di belakangnya.

Aomine lalu memenjarakan Akashi diantara kedua lengannya dari belakang, langsung membuat Akashi terkejut.

"Sulit jika kita bersebelahan, aku tak bisa mengeluarkan tenaga penuh jika berselisih seperti tadi" jelas Aomine sebelum Akashi bertanya.

"Terserah lah" Akashi yang awalnya terkejut jadi tak peduli setelah mendengar penjelasan Aomine, yang ada dipikirnya saat ini adalah membuka lokernya agar dia bisa mengganti baju basketnya dengan seragam sekolah.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga tarik" titah Akashi dan dibalas deheman.

"1...2...3...tarik...Ugh...susah" Akashi mulai kesal.

Disaat Akashi sibuk menarik pintu loker agar terbuka, Aomine yang berada dibelakang justru tak bisa fokus karena bau Akashi.

Bukan bau keringat tapi entah kenapa Aomine mencium bau yang enak sekali, mengundang untuk terus - terusan dihirup atau mungkin dikecup. Itu membuat Aomine fokus pada leher belakang Akashi yang terekspos jelas, bersih, putih, dan wangi.

_C__up_

Tanpa sadar Aomine mencium tengkuk Akashi yang menurutnya mengundang untuk dikecup. Membuat Akashi langsung terlonjak menoleh pada Aomine dan memasang raut wajah minta penjelasan.

"Tidak sengaja" hanya itu yang bisa Aomine jelaskan. Sedangkan Akashi memandangnya dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Sudahlah, ayo cepat buka lokermu agar kita bisa cepat pulang" Aomine mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan sepertinya berhasil karena Akashi langsung membalikkan badannya membelakangi Aomine seperti tadi.

Peristiwa itu membuat seorang makhluk hijau bernama Midorima yang awalnya ingin masuk ke ruang ganti club untuk mengambil barangnya yang tertinggal pun harus terhenti karena melihat kejadian tadi, memilih untuk segera pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun dan melupakan barangnya yang tertinggal.

"Untung bukan lucky item ku yang tertinggal-_nanodayo_"

**MALAM**

Lagi, kenapa dari banyaknya konbini Aomine harus masuk ke konbini yang didalamnya juga ada seorang Akashi? ada apa dengan hari ini? sepertinya dimana pun dia pergi selalu saja ada sosok merah sang kaptennya itu.

Aomine tak ingin terlalu memikirkannya, mungkin memang hanya kebetulan. Akashi yang melihat Aomine hanya menyapa dan kembali sibuk dengan belanjaannya. Begitu pun dengan Aomine, dia harus cepat membelikan pesanan Momoi agar tak diomeli.

Selesai membeli dan membayar Aomine langsung keluar ingin cepat - cepat pulang memberikan pesanan Momoi. Diluar dia langsung mengambil sepeda yang dikendarainya saat kesini tadi, bukan sepeda miliknya tapi punya Momoi. Diperjalan, belum jauh dari konbini dia melihat Akashi dengan wajah kesal berdiri ditepi jalan bersama sang supir dan sebuah mobil.

Penasaran, Aomine pun memberanikan diri mendekatinya. "Akashi" panggilnya dan Akashi langsung menoleh, wajah yang kesal tadi berubah menjadi datar saat melihat Aomine.

"Aomine"

"Kenapa?"

"Ban mobilku bocor" Aomine langsung melihat ban yang dibilang Akashi bocor tadi. Sedangkan sang supir sibuk menelepon seseorang untuk diminta tolong.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengantarmu" tawar Aomine. "Tapi ya, pakai sepeda" Akashi memperhatikan Aomine dan sepedanya, terlihat berpikir apakah dia terima atau tidak.

"Tak mau juga tak apa" sambung Aomine yang melihat Akashi diam.

"Ok aku mau, tapi aku duduk dimana?" Akashi bertanya karena sepeda yang dipakai Aomine tidak memiliki boncengan.

"Disini" Aomine menunjuk frame depan sepeda yang menghubungkan stang dengan jok. Akashi awalnya enggan tapi dia ingin cepat pulang dan istirahat, hari juga sudah malam akan lama jika harus menunggu pertolongan datang.

"Baiklah tunggu sebentar" Akashi menghampiri supirnya dan memberitahu jika dia pulang duluan. Setelah selesai berbicara dengan supirnya Akashi langsung menghampiri Aomine.

"Ayo naik" Aomine mempersilakan Akashi untuk duduk di frame sepeda. Akashi awalnya canggung apalagi saat dia duduk menyamping dan Aomine memenjarakan tubuhnya diantara kedua tangan yang memegang stang.

Sepeda melaju dengan pelan, sedikit demi sedikit Akashi mulai menghilangkan kecanggungannya. Aomine justru menikmati keadaan ini, entah kenapa angin malam yang menerpa wajar mereka membuat harum rambut merah Akashi tercium oleh hidungnya. Sedikit helai rambut Akashi mengenai kulit wajahnya.

"Lembut" tanpa sadar Aomine mengeluarkan isi pikirannya.

"Apa?" meskipun suara yang Aomine keluarkan kecil tapi masih bisa didengar Akashi.

"Rambutmu lembut dan juga harum" jelas Aomine.

"Hah? Aomine aku tau kau bodoh tapi aku tak tau kau akan sebodoh ini"

"HAH... aku hanya bilang rambutmu lembut dan harum, bagian mananya yang bodoh?"

"Bagian dimana kau bilang rambutku lembut dan harum, padahal aku tidak sempat menyampo rambutku saat mandi sore tadi" jelas Akashi.

"Tapi itu kenyataannya"

"Iya, kenyataan kalau kau itu bodoh"

"Cih lupakan, ternyata kau tidak manis sama sekali" Padahal selama ini Aomine selalu beranggapan kalau Akashi itu sangat manis dibalik sifatnya yang kadang menjengkelkan. Meskipun dia tak pernah terang - terangan mengatakannya.

"Aku laki - laki Aomine, wajar jika tidak manis"

"Tapi selama ini aku selalu menganggapmu manis"

Akashi diam mendengarnya, dia tak tau harus menjawab apa. Sedangkan Aomine hanya tersenyum karena Akashi sepertinya tak akan bisa membalas omongannya.

Saat mereka sibuk berbicara tadi, mereka tak sadar jika sudah melewati seorang makhluk kuning yang baru saja selesai melakukan pemotretan dengan terbengong - bengong melihat pemandangan dimana temen _one-on-one_ nya bersepeda bersama kaptennya.

"Aomine-_cchi_ dengan Akashi-_cchi _bersepeda? tunggu, Akashi-_cchi _naik sepeda-_ssu_?"

Sepertinya makhluk kuning bernama Kise ini sulit mempercayai apa yang dilihat matanya sendiri.

Sampai dikediaman Akashi, Aomine menghentikan sepedanya didepan gerbang rumah mewah Akashi.

"Terima kasih" Ucap Akashi sambil turun dari sepeda.

"Tidak masalah"

"Kau langsung pulang?"

"Ya, ini sudah malam dan aku harus memberikan barang pesanan Satsuki"

"Baiklah hati - hati dijalan, sekali lagi terima kasih untuk tumpangannya dan juga tadi sore sudah membantu ku membuka loker"

"Beruntung kita bisa membukanya tadi" Aomine langsung tersenyum mengingat kejadian sore tadi saat membuka loker, jujur saja dia senang karena bisa membantu dan juga sedikit senang karena bisa mencium tengkuk Akashi.

"Kau benar" Akashi pun ikut tersenyum.

_'benar kan dia manis' batin Aomine senang._

"ngomong - ngomong kau banyak berterima kasih padaku hari ini" Aomine memberitahu.

"Kau benar, sungguh hari yang langka"

"Kau salah"

"Hah?"

"Ini hari yang bagus, karena meskipun kebetulan tapi aku merasa seperti menghabiskan waktu seharian denganmu" jelas Aomine.

"_Good day?_"

"Yeah, _it's a good day_"

Malam itu Aomine menyaksikan senyum Akashi yang paling manis yang tak pernah dia lihat selama ini.

**END**

**Apa ini ya ampun gaje bat kek orang yang buat... haha sudah lah...**

**OMAKE**

"Jadi? bagaimana menurut kalian-_ssu_?" Kise memulai pembicaraan dimana saat ini mereka geng pelangi (minus Aomine dan Akashi) sedang berkumpul untuk membahas sesuatu.

"Bagaimana apanya-_nanodayo_?"

"Bagaimana menurut kalian hubungan antara Aomine-_cchi_ dengan Akashi-_cchi_?"

"Jangan membicarakan orang Kise" nasehat Midorima meskipun dia juga penasaran.

"Midorima-_cchi_ kau tak seru-_ssu_, Kuroko-_cchi_, Murasakibara-_cchi_, dan Momoi-_cchi_ bagaimana menurut kalian-_ssu_?"

"Hem... aku ingat Dai-_chan_ pernah bilang kalau Akashi-_kun_ manis, tadi malam juga setelah membelikan ku cemilan tiba - tiba saja Dai-_chan_ bilang kalau Akashi-_kun_ itu manis" jelas Momoi mengingat omongan Aomine semalam.

"Aku melihat Aomine-_kun_ tidur dipangkuan Akashi-_kun_ diatap sekolah saat jam istirahat" Kuroko ikut memberitahukan apa yang dia lihat.

Mendengarnya Kise mengangguk - anggukan kepalanya antusias, "kalau Murasakibara-_cchi_?" tanya Kise penasaran.

"Hem...aku melihat Mine-_chin_ mengusap bibir Aka-_chin_ dikantin" jawab Murasakibara sambil sibuk membuka cemilannya.

"He...apa itu artinya mereka punya hubungan-_ssu_?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga melihat sesuatu semalam-_nanodayo_" Midorima langsung ikut membicarakan Aomine dan Akashi.

"Apa-_ssu_?" tanya Kise tak sabaran.

"Aku melihat, Aomine mencium Akashi" ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"APA... " Kise dan Momoi langsung berteriak, Murasakibara langsung berhenti makan dan Kuroko yang awalnya biasa saja langsung melebarkan matanya tak percaya.

"Suara kalian terlalu nyaring-_nanodayo._ Kise, Momoi"

"Jadi mereka benar pacaran-_ssu_?" tanya Kise menuntun.

"Mungkin saja-_nanodayo_"

Setelah itu keheningan menyelimuti perkumpulan mereka.

**REAL END**


End file.
